


Tension

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Angeal and Sephiroth learn of a better way to work out the aches and pains of a hard day at work. Angeal tops, and it's Sephiroth's first time.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Old gift/request fic for BondSlave!
> 
> *Published on FFnet on January 14, 2011.

The day had been long, and Angeal was in no mood to do anything. In fact, he had groaned in protest from his place on the couch when he heard a knock on his door. He stayed silent and waited for at least two minutes before he finally figured it out: the asshole at the door was not going to leave. He sighed heavily and eased up from the couch, stretching his arms. He winced at the pain and slowly made his way to the door. Looking through the peephole, he immediately opened the door when he saw exactly who stood there.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi," Angeal said. "Coming in?" He moved aside, not really waiting for an answer from the silver-haired man. He knew Sephiroth would come in anyway. Sephiroth nodded and passed through the doorway, glancing around the room.

"You're alone?" Sephiroth asked, but didn't get a reply.

Angeal closed the door and locked it - a force of habit that he had had ever since he had come to the Shin-Ra company. When he was just a cadet, too many people walked in on things they shouldn't have, and he had become sick of it. At least now, he had his own small apartment in the building and didn't necessarily have to worry about anyone walking in without knocking first, but it was habit all the same.

His mind flashed back to the time when he had just become a SOLDIER third class. He and Genesis had shared a room back then. Too many people had walked in on them fucking like rabbits on the floor or couch. He grinned, and Sephiroth gave him a curious look.

"It's nothing," Angeal stammered, regaining his composure. Memories were best left for the past. He sat back down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of it. Sephiroth joined him, although refusing to put his feet on the table. Angeal smiled to himself. Sephiroth was polite and soft-spoken when in the company of friends, only coming out of his shell whenever he had a drink or two under his belt. In front of lower ranks and business figures, he stood strong, sturdy; never smiled.

Sephiroth was night and day. Angeal loved it.

"Rough day today," Sephiroth muttered to himself. Angeal nodded in agreement, then rubbed the scruff on his chin. "My muscles are so tight right now. I tried casting Cure on myself, but it only barely stopped the pain," Sephiroth continued. He rolled his head and popped his neck, reaching back to rub it.

"Want me to see if I can work any of the kinks out?" Angeal asked. It was an honest-to-gods offer. He had some of the lab's special muscle cream in his bathroom, which he had planned to use later for his own aches and pains. He watched as Sephiroth swallowed and shifted a little on the couch.

"That would be nice, actually," Sephiroth said. "If you'll do me, I'll do you."

It was Angeal's turn to swallow and shift. The words went straight to his groin. He tried not to think of Sephiroth's words in that context, but he couldn't help it. He tried to ignore the heat pooling below and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back, he stopped mid-step to watch Sephiroth taking off his long, black coat. He had never actually seen the man take it off before. The slowness and ease in which Sephiroth removed it, coupled with the length of flowing, silver hair was enough to make Angeal's breath catch in his throat. He finally snapped out of it when Sephiroth turned to face him. Their eyes locked.

"Where do you want me?"

_Oh, gods_. Angeal cleared his throat. "Sitting on the couch is just fine," he finally said. They moved together toward the couch. Angeal bit his lip as he reached out to turn Sephiroth slightly so that he could reach his back and neck. Opening the jar of cream, he gathered a bit on the fingers of his right hand, then paused. He slowly reached his left hand out and gently gathered up Sephiroth's long hair, moving it to the side. He yearned to stop and inhale the locks, maybe tug on them a bit and see if it would illicit a response, a moan. It took all he could to stop himself short of doing so.

The moment his fingers touched Sephiroth's skin, he saw the man shiver slightly. He began to use both hands, rubbing the cream into his neck. Minutes passed. He thought Sephiroth was asleep for a moment, but a quick building of pressure in his hands - just to check - made Sephiroth flinch.

"Hurts."

"Sorry. I'll keep doing it the way I was," Angeal said. He switched back to the lighter pressure. Going on auto-pilot, his hands made their way to the middle of Sephiroth's back. Absently, he reached up both hands and slowly slid the uniform straps off of Sephiroth's shoulders. His hands moved the straps slowly down those strong arms and finally unhooked the clasp at the back of the belt to completely remove it. It fell to the floor. Clattered. Sephiroth turned his head and looked at Angeal.

Avoiding the gaze, Angeal placed his hands on Sephiroth's back and ran them up and down his skin. He found his face moving toward the man's back. He felt his lips brush across heated skin. He inhaled.

"Angeal…"

Angeal heard his name being whispered and raised his head back up. Sephiroth was turning around now. Their lips met gently at first, then the kiss became more passionate. Between breaks in the kiss, Angeal groaned lightly as Sephiroth somehow ended up on his back with Angeal directly on top of him.

"Do you want… I mean..." Angeal fumbled with his words.

"I've wanted you for a long time," Sephiroth said. "But there's just one thing."

"What?"

"I've never done this before," Sephiroth finally said after some hesitation.

"Then let me teach you," Angeal replied. He didn't want to pass up this opportunity. Sephiroth, a virgin? It seemed unlikely. He couldn't believe it, but decided that it had to be the truth, as Sephiroth was now slightly blushing because of his admittance. He raised a hand to Sephiroth's cheek and stroked it. "I'll show you what to do," he said. He pulled away and sat back on the couch, reaching down to undo his pants. Lifting his hips, he pulled them down then slightly lifted his shirt, giving Sephiroth an eyeful of smooth stomach muscles and a full hard-on. "Come here," Angeal said softly.

Sephiroth moved down in front of the couch and placed his hands on Angeal's thighs. "Rub them softly," Angeal said, watching as Sephiroth's hands began to move gently across his skin. His hissed when Sephiroth boldly reached up one hand and grasped his cock. Angeal nodded, and Sephiroth began to pump him, thinking only of how it felt when he did this to himself; he wanted to make it good for Angeal.

When Sephiroth lowered his mouth, Angeal thought he would die.

Sephiroth sucked gently on the head, his tongue teasing the slit. The taste of Angeal's pre-cum was salty yet a little sweet, and Sephiroth found himself actually enjoying the taste, wanting more. He pumped more steadily as he took more of Angeal into his mouth, tracing the large veins with his tongue. His other hand found its way to Angeal's balls. Smooth and soft in his hand, he rolled them gently and soon felt Angeal quaking beneath his ministrations.

"Wait. Wait. Stop," Angeal finally gasped out, his hand moving to the top of Sephiroth's head to pull it back. "Gods, you're good, this being your first time and all."

"Sorry."

"Oh _fuck_, don't be sorry," Angeal said, shaking his head. "You're just too damned good. Gonna make me blow if you don't watch out. You… You _do_ want to get fucked, don't you?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said, hesitating slightly. "I just don't want it to hurt. I'm nervous."

"Hey," Angeal said. He reached out and took Sephiroth's chin in his hand. "It'll be okay. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you are comfortable with anything we do, before we do it." With that said, he stood up and took Sephiroth's hand, helping him up. He felt quite odd treating his equal with gentleness. Sephiroth was such a sturdy, strong man; however, Angeal knew that sex was not something to take lightly, especially the first time. He wanted Sephiroth to feel comfortable, at ease.

He wanted to blow Sephiroth's mind and make him come back for more.

Sephiroth followed him to the bedroom, undoing his pants on the way. He stopped short of pulling them down and bent over to unbuckle his boots. Shucking them off, his hands rested on the top of his pants in hesitation. Then, he pulled them off. There was a gasp from Angeal.

Sephiroth was long. _Hard_. Angeal wanted to get his hands on it as soon as possible.

"Lay down," Angeal said. Sephiroth lay down on the bed, unsure of what to do. He didn't have to worry about it for long, though. Angeal was soon hovering above him, his hands running all over his body, as if in an attempt to memorize every single inch of skin. Their eyes locked as Angeal moved a hand down to grasp Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth gasped as Angeal stroked him, lifting his hips up and down to thrust smoothly into the raven-haired man's hand.

"F-feels so fucking good, Angeal," he gasped, his voice tinged with desire. _Fucking right_ it felt good. He had never had anyone touch him there before. He was used to quick jerks alone in his shower. This, oh... _this_. This was so much more different. He was going to come too fast. He stopped Angeal before the man could even go down on him. "Please. Stop."

Angeal grunted out a short, wordless reply and moved his hand away. He didn't want Sephiroth to blow yet. He leaned over and opened a drawer of the bedside table. Pulling out a bottle of lube, he opened the top and squeezed some out onto his fingers. "You sure about this?" he asked. Sephiroth nodded. He moved quickly, flipping over onto his knees, his ass now in the air and presenting itself to Angeal for attention. Angeal hummed. He loved fucking someone doggy style. There was nothing else like it.

With one hand, he began to rub Sephiroth's left ass cheek in an attempt to further calm him down. "I'm going to touch you now," he said. "Are you still okay with this?"

Something inside of Sephiroth had snapped. He was so hot now, so fucking horny. He wanted to be fucked and was no longer completely nervous. He groaned and arched his back, his ass going further into the air. "Yessss," he hissed. Angeal groaned and gently slid one lubed finger into Sephiroth, moving it in and out smoothly. He twisted his wrist around and curled his finger where he knew it would count. Sephiroth gasped out and bucked gently backward as he reached a hand beneath him and grabbed onto his cock. Stroking himself in time to Angeal's ministrations, he let his eyes close. Angeal inserted a second finger and began to scissor him. Sephiroth almost lost his balance, becoming slightly dizzy from all of the sensations flowing over his body.

"Whenever you're ready," Angeal said.

"Now," Sephiroth moaned. His heart dropped a little whenever he felt Angeal pull his fingers out. He was already missing the sensation. Angeal reached for the lube once more and coated his hand, lubing his cock generously with it. Soon, he was perched directly behind Sephiroth, his cock angling directly at the puckered hole that he would soon claim.

"Ready?"

Sephiroth grunted with impatience and pushed backward, his asshole brushing against the head of Angeal's cock. He moaned as Angeal took the initiative and pushed forward through the entrance. He stopped midway inside and waited for Sephiroth's body to adjust to him. After a few seconds had passed, and with hearing Sephiroth moan in earnest, he pushed all of the way inside of the man without further thought.

"Tell me once more that you want it," Angeal panted. He swallowed hard and gripped Sephiroth's hips tightly. Hearing a slightly mumbled affirmative, he began to thrust slowly at first, then sped up as Sephiroth pushed himself further back onto his cock. Angeal's threw his head back, gasping for air as he fucked Sephiroth with increasing speed. He knew from past experience how to angle his cock just right to make a lover cry out, and he did so.

Sephiroth did indeed cry out, fisting his erection quickly. "Don't know why I waited so long," he gasped. It didn't even hurt, he was shocked to find out. Angeal was fucking _thick_, though. He chalked it up to his mako treatments and didn't argue. He was enjoying himself. This was better than fucking himself in the shower. Better than the chocolate that he secretly gorged himself on while alone. Hell, it was better than life itself.

He felt Angeal grab at his hair, felt the gentle pull to his locks. He moaned and tossed his head back. "_Harder_!" he growled. Angeal yanked harder at the silver hair and closed his eyes. Using the hair as reins, like a rider would with a horse, he held onto it and knew that he was acting out one of his deepest, inner fantasies that had haunted him for so long.

"Shit, Angeal. I'm going to come!" Sephiroth cried out beneath him. Angeal's eyes opened and he moaned and hummed in approval. At once, he felt Sephiroth clenching around him, felt Sephiroth's knees beginning to buckled beneath him. Sephiroth was clutching at the bed sheet now, his other hand milking himself to full completion. The ripples around Angeal's cock tipped him over the edge, and he grunted out his release as he came inside of Sephiroth. He slowed down his thrusts, trying to soothe himself out of the shock of his orgasm. Finally, he pulled out and helped turn Sephiroth over to lay beside him. Hands caressing each other, a thought finally came to Angeal.

He had forgotten all about his aches and pains. They were simply gone.

Fucking was _great_ for working out muscle tension.


End file.
